Horrible Music
ATTENTION! Not all songs are good. Not all music artists and groups are good. Not all music moments are good. Not all albums are good, so welcome to the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki, where we list songs that are abysmal & celebrities that everyone hates, terrible albums, terrible moments in music history, and even some of the worst songs ever! Currently on the wiki, there are ' ' articles, ' ' files and edits so far. See more of our statistics . Enjoy your time! The wiki's wordmark (logo) and background image were made by JoePlay, kudos to him. type=create width=30 preload=Template:Episode preload buttonlabel=Create new page break=yes Best Music and Songs Wiki On September 6, 2017, CHICHI7YT is proud to announce the sister wiki of the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki, called the Best Music and Songs Wiki, which lists the best songs ever, great albums, and acclaimed musicians and bands! Rules First of all, remember to read all of the rules before editing for the first time. # There are 3 important headings to use with each article: The Lyrics, Why It Sucks '''and '''Why His/Her Songs Suck. Lyrics and Why It Sucks is reserved for songs and albums and Why His/Her Songs Suck is reserved for music celebrities. # Vandalizing other articles in this wiki can result in a permanent ban. # Rude behavior is not allowed. If you are rude towards an user, expect an permanent ban. # Be as formal as possible when editing a page; for example, don't Type Like This when editing a page and articles should be written in third-person (no "I" "me" "we" or "you"). # Do not create a page about a song or album that hasn't been released yet. No exceptions. # Reasons for deleted comments are: Harassing with other users, if the comment makes no sense & making celebrity propaganda. # Removing information or messing with the articles without giving a good reason is considered vandalism and can result in a permanent ban. # No spam. Also, no advertising, but you can casually mention something you want to spread the word about (i.e. Messages between friends, a quick blurb on your profile, etc.) # Please refrain from swearing in the articles. Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. # Non-admin users should not give out warnings. # No harassment or bullying, or making fun of disorders such as autism. # All pages should be made in English, and because this is an English-language wiki. However, if a song is in another language, translating the lyrics isn't necessary. # Breaking any of the aforementioned rules will result in ONE warning. If you persevere you will be blocked for a period of time. The duration of the block will depend on the gravity of your misbehavior unless already specified in the rule. Staff These are the people who are currently managing the wiki, contact them for any question. * CHICHI7YT: admin, bureaucrat * The RPG Gamer: admin Polls CHICHI7YT's Polls What is your opinion on modern pop music (2000s-2010s era)? I love modern pop music! I think modern pop music is okay. I like and hate modern pop music. I don't like modern pop music. I HATE MODERN POP MUSIC!!!1!!! I don't listen to modern pop music. The RPG Gamer's Polls TBA Wiki Activity Want to know what is recently happening in this wiki? Want to view the most recent edits? Click the "VIEW ACTIVITY" button to see what is happening in this wiki right now. ' ' Randomizer Want to be surprised? Click the "ROLL THE DICE" button to land on a random page that you may have thought that never existed in this wiki before. ' ' Category:Browse